


無處可逃Nowhere to hide

by ethor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 當Raven還是少女的時候，噩夢鮮少侵擾她，直到她的夏日驟然結束。





	無處可逃Nowhere to hide

▲CP:隱晦的Raven Branwen / Summer Rose，私設很多，背景是V5避風港學院之戰前後

 

當Raven還是少女的時候，噩夢鮮少侵擾她，直到她的夏日驟然結束。

 

她又夢到了同個場景——魔獸的尖嘯、烽火連城、傾頹的要塞，還有無能為力的自己。Summer睜著渙散的眼，眼中的銀色早已被消耗殆盡，純白的斗篷被撕碎，落在她的屍身旁。Raven匍匐爬到Summer旁，伸出顫抖的手探尋Summer的鼻息，卻什麼都沒有。她落下的眼淚滴進Summer的血泊裡，漣漪裡，Summer垂下的手指動了一動，她驚喜的抬頭，卻看到一張佈滿蛛網般紫色血管的臉。Salem對著她獰笑，質問她：「我親愛的Raven，為什麼不救我？」

 

她驚醒在晨光裡，手壓在刀柄上，帳篷外可以聽到部落眾人已經開始生火炊飯的聲音。Raven起身，在睡榻上盤坐，依舊握緊刀柄，調整氣息讓自己鎮定下來。清醒時想忘記的回憶依然會在夜晚回來找她麻煩，她早已見怪不怪，但這個時間Vernal也快要進來送上朝食，在徒弟面前絕不能顯露半分狼狽的樣子。

 

她後來才明白，這個夢是個極準的惡兆。Yang為了尋找Ruby而找上她，這孩子的確繼承了她的個性，冥頑不靈的很，好不容易才送走了她跟那位白雪塵業的大小姐。女兒千里尋母只是為了利用自己的外像力，作為一個不合格的母親，她的確該被Yang這麼對待，她不應該有怨言，她只是不甘。Summer的女兒還在為Ozpin賣命，女兒正在重蹈母親的覆轍，她卻無能為力。不，不是無能為力，只要她想，她也能保護Ruby，只是她再也無法去想像另一朵玫瑰在她手裡凋零的畫面。

這只是事件的開端，下一組不速之客可就不像女兒這麼乾脆了。Cinder的造訪帶來了Salem結盟的要求，她只能被迫拒絕，就算她和Vernal平時再怎麼以一擋百，在Salem面前，只要一口氣就能血洗部落。

那是不同種的強悍，不是Summer的溫柔，也不是她的適者生存，而是純粹的恐懼。

她已經體會了一次，而她依然被恐懼支配，所以她同意了結盟，帶著Vernal一同前往避風港學院。

 

她騎在馬上，這條通往Mistral的大道她已經十幾年沒走過了，當時陪在她身旁的人還是罩著白斗篷的Summer。

『好熱……』

『Summer，把斗篷給我脫了，妳名叫夏天並不代表你不會中暑。』

『可是我想保持我的神祕感嘛！』

在斗篷的陰影下，她的笑容還是燦爛無比，晃的Raven眼花撩亂。

 

她們後來都沒有對彼此吐露自己的心意，她和泰陽結了婚，生下了陽，但產後沒多久她就拋棄了丈夫和兒子，回到部落繼承首領。

她總是在逃跑，而Summer決不會逃。幾年過後，她終於想念女兒了，所以她化形成渡鴉，飛過重重山脈，落在家門前的樹椏上。卻發現家裡走出的女人是Summer，而她懷裡，是個剛出生不久的女嬰。

Raven當時有兩種想法，其一就是變成人從樹上跳下來，衝進家門殺了泰陽。其二是靜靜的待在樹上，看著Summer慈愛的逗著嬰兒玩，Summer時不時抬頭，笑著看向和泰陽對練的Yang。Yang的步伐還不太穩，但出拳已經像樣幾分。那一頭柔順的頭髮和大眼睛，不用想也知道是遺傳自自己。

她選擇了二，她在樹上待到深夜，木屋裡的燈火都熄滅了才振翅飛離，直到她再也忍不住情緒，化回人形跌跌撞撞的落到地上，獨自在黑暗的林子裡啜泣。

她才是被拋棄的那個人。

※※※

在避風港學院裡，她終於看到了Summer的女兒——Ruby Rose。長大的她別著母親留下的徽章，身上的斗篷從白色換成了鮮豔的紅色，鐮刀背在身後。

簡直就是Summer的翻版。

她說的話也一模一樣：「我們能夠依靠彼此，所以和我們合作吧。」還有同樣的表情，同樣伸出來表示善意的手。

樂觀天真到了愚蠢的程度！

她多想大吼，問那女孩知不知道自己的母親是怎麼死去的？知不知道妳母親是被自己的無知害死的？

但最後，她只是懷著悔恨，低聲說了一句：「妳說話跟妳媽一模一樣。」她長刀一揮，夾著破風聲傳送門，招來了Cinder等人，揭開戰鬥的序幕。

 

誰殞落都無所謂了，Summer是不會再回來了，所以她只想要活下來，她的願望就是這麼卑微而已。

在地下的春之祭壇，她和Cinder做了了結，她第一次毫無罣礙的是放出所有春之少女的力量，多虧了Vernal的犧牲，她才能成為這場戰役裡唯一活下來的人。

最後祭壇的門為了她開啟，傳送門後是一片一望無際的沙漠，冒著騰騰熱氣，不遠的小台上供著一盞提燈。

四季遺物。

她不敢動手去拿，只要誰持有了遺物，一定會成為下一個被追捕的目標。正當她在猶豫的時候，Yang出現了。

畢竟是她的女兒，Yang當然能甩掉上面那群烏合之眾，更何況Qrow也在上面，他們姐弟從不失手。

Yang比上一次見面更不客氣了，她責怪她的逃跑，她否定她的力量，這些都沒關係，至少她只是憤怒自己的女兒怎麼那麼沒大沒小。

但Yang說出要拿走提燈，引開Salem的注意力時，她被嚇到了。這是她所沒有的勇氣，但她的女兒有，果然是Summer和泰陽帶大的孩子。而她就像每段故事的結局一樣，流著淚化成渡鴉，逃走了。

 

她以渡鴉的眼睛看著底下遼闊的世界，卻不知道何處可去。最後她飛到了她曾哭泣的林子裡，搭了個營火，在疲累中沉沉睡去。

夢中又是Summer，卻不是那一戰瀕臨死亡的時候，而是她在泰陽的木屋裡，脫下斗篷換上圍裙的模範媽媽形象。

『Raven，妳回家啦，要吃餅乾嗎?』

『我——』

『媽媽，就吃吃看嘛，Summer媽媽做的餅乾很好吃喔！』年幼的Yang和Ruby在一旁玩耍，一人一邊抱著Raven的手撒嬌。

Summer哄著孩子把餅乾端上桌，伸出雙手取下她的面具，在她額頭上印下一吻。『回來就好，Raven，回來就好。』

 

她醒來的時候摸了摸額頭，彷彿那個吻是真的。

那天的夢境裡Summer化成了Salem，遺言裡充滿了戰死獵女的怨恨。但現實裡，Summer確實對她說出了遺言，但和那天的夢境不同，那不是充滿憎恨的質問，而是她一貫如夏日溫暖的叮嚀，用顫抖的氣音說出的遺言，Raven一輩子都不會忘記。

她說：「活下去，為了我們的孩子們活下去，我的愛。」

活下去，Raven是活下來了，但她知道自己活著不是因為Yang跟Ruby，而是自私地為了自己。

她丟下獨臂的女兒和Summer囑託她照顧的Ruby，再一次的逃跑了，而這次，她終於無處可逃了。

 

[無處可逃Nowhere to hide/完]

**Author's Note:**

> V5前面的鴉媽根本渣女，拋家棄女還對弟弟這麼壞，直到Chapter13跟餘燼打的那場架直接把我圈粉，後來Chapter14哭著跟小陽道歉那邊才真的在我心目裡洗白一點點(X


End file.
